


没写完的双飞抹布

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Original Worm Character(s), Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 3





	没写完的双飞抹布

加贺美醒来的时候发现自己的手和脚被锁链禁锢住，缩在房间的角落，他上身没有衣物遮盖，寒冷让他意识逐渐恢复清醒，他蜷曲成一团，肌肤贴在冰冷的水泥地上，不住地颤抖。然后他感受到了无法抑制的痛感，如电流般传向全身最敏感的部位。他觉得自己背脊上还流淌着温热的血，加贺美咬着舌尖，他不希望自己发出声音，直到那软肉被牙尖磨出了血，他才微微张开了嘴，然后那细弱的喘息声从嘴缝里漏了出来。而除了自己的喘息声之外，加贺美只能听见水滴落在石头上，那声音就像是另一类时钟。

等到伤口带给加贺美的阵痛暂时消停了些，但加贺美记起了因疼痛忘却的饥渴感。空腹让他觉得有些反胃，他手肘撑在地上，想吐出点什么，却只有极苦的胃水罢了。之后他又再次倒在了地上。

加贺美混乱的思绪导致自己没法理清如今的状况，他现在只是想求生罢了，而想要活下去，他需要水。他觉得自己喉咙像是被火点燃了一般，烧着，即将把他身上最后一点水也挤去。

于是他费力地睁开了眼睛，眼前却是交错的线织，那是一块破布。他的视觉被封闭了，只能分辨清楚明和暗，他环顾四周，找到一个光点，与是他用仅剩的那一点力气靠着上躯朝着光点匍匐过去。

寂静之中，出现了杂音。他听见了几个男人的笑声，但他不知道那里到底有多少人，以及他们在干什么，但是加贺美也不在意，他现在只是想喝口水罢了。于是加贺美再靠近了一些，到了那片光的边缘。

然后加贺美便后悔了，他听见那笑声之中肌肤与肌肤间撞击的声音。以及一个他觉得很熟悉的声音，而那人正痛苦地呜咽着。

“……天道？”加贺美有些不确定地叫出了那个人的名字。他微弱的声音让其中一个男人停下了手中的活，朝他走了过来。加贺美听见了男人的脚步声向他逼近，加贺美不停地往黑暗里缩，但那都是徒劳的。男人握住他的脚踝将他扯到光明底下，那力道是想要将他骨头折断似的，他痛得尖叫了出来，而他的尖叫让那些人笑得更大声。

“那小子终于醒了，要让他直接来这儿吗？只有一个不够啊。”其中一个人终于停止了笑，朝拖着加贺美的那个人说道。

“你是想现在就把他操坏吗？”男人说罢，将加贺美扔在了木桌上，把他压在了身下。

加贺美模模糊糊地听见了那些人的对话，他不断地扑腾着，想要从那之间挣脱出来，于是他身上的男人一只手掐住了他的脖子，一只手将他裤子褪下，耷在小腿上，他的下体完全暴露在空气当中。等到加贺美不再反应时，那男人才松开了手。加贺美不停地咳嗽，大口喘着气，但还没等到自己从窒息状态中恢复过来，那男人就在那呼吸之间，捏着他的脸撬开了他的嘴。那男人的舌头抵进了加贺美的口腔，在其中肆虐，而男人又将他的双腿按在了肩膀的位置。

于是理所当然的，他从不曾使用的后穴被开拓了。男人念念不舍的离开了加贺美的唇，那小嘴已经亲得有些泛红，然后男人又用手指在他的嘴里搅动着就像是在模拟口交一样，而那坚硬的手指让加贺美感到更加难受。等男人终于玩够了，他将那沾满了唾液的手指往加贺美下半身紧涩的穴口里塞，加贺美被铐住的双手无意识地搭上了男人的肩膀，像是溺水的人想找到了一块能依凭的木板。男人用手指不断地操弄着他，在磨过那腺体的时候，他没能抑制住那声甜腻的呻吟，现在的加贺美已经分不清痛苦与快感了。

加贺美勃起的性器抵在了男人的腹间，他想要去撸动它，让它释放堵住的欲望。当他的手刚要触碰到柱身的时候，男人嵌住了他的手。这时加贺美手腕上感受到了异虫的壳，虽然只是一瞬间。这让加贺美的意识从混乱之中稍微清醒了一点，但他不想去相信这样的事实，因为他在异虫身下变得像一块烂布，沉浸在那怪物给予给他的情欲浪潮中，而且他完全没有办法逃脱。

加贺美颤抖着，不过也仅只有颤抖了。就连恐惧也算不上。

而这个时候男人抽出了留在加贺美体内的手指，空虚感涌了上来，他想要拿什么东西将它堵住，而那腺体渴望着有人来触碰。然后那男人将他的手放到了穴口旁。加贺美明白了那男人的意思，但是这对于他来说或许过于困难，他从未用后穴自慰过，而他最后一点羞耻之心让他没法完成这样的事。可空虚感折磨着他，挠着他的每一块皮肤，虫子啃噬着他的骨头，加贺美还是耐不住，小心翼翼地将指节放了进去，笨拙地寻找着腺体。可这样根本没法得倒满足感，只觉得更加的空虚，于是加贺美无意识之间在那穴口中含入了三根手指，不停地操弄着自己。当性器的铃口上终于留下来白浊的时候，他终于觉得那空虚稍微填补上一点。

“居然用自己的手指把自己给操射了。你也想看看自己有多厉害吧。”男人一边说着，一边将他的眼睛上的布取了下来，那满是泪水的眼里映照出了他身下那副淫靡的光景，穴口还含着手指，白浊覆在了小麦色的腹上。加贺美慌张地抽出了手指，想要偏过头去，男人却扯住加贺美的前发，阻止了他。男人想要加贺美看着自己一点一点地被操弄开。然后男人将自己的分身抵在了穴口上，他的尺寸就算是对于已经开拓过的后穴，也很难吞下，他只有将那甬道一点一点地撑开，其中的软肉当然受不了如此粗暴的待遇，流出了血，而那鲜红色的液体沾在了男人的阴茎以及穴口周围。阴茎第一次埋入体内的时候，加贺美甚至只感觉到了疼痛。在抽插之间，囊袋拍在他的臀瓣上，发出难以启齿的声音，他的甬道终于适应了那根粗大阴茎的形状，那人不断研磨过腺体，快感的酥麻甚至让加贺美去迎合男人的动作。

这个时候，男人终于松开了加贺美的头发，加贺美偏过头去，任由他怎样操弄他。然后加贺美看到了房间的另一处，大概是有三个壮实的男性围着天道。天道坐在一个男人身上，后穴吞下了那个人的阴茎，而嘴里含着另外一个人的分身，舔舐着柱身。而剩下一个人的性器抵着他，射出的精液挂在了他的面容上。

“你也很想去那边吗？”男人在他耳边低声说道。


End file.
